Changing Room Secret
by ariandkri
Summary: In this story Ouran High Schools characters with addition to Aria Kuromoto and Amaya Kobayashi come across strange noises from the changing room doors.
1. Aria: Surprise, Surprise!

Ari: Hello readers! :D

This fiction is a combined effort of both: I and my beautiful friend, Kri.

We both have our own accounts as well! (:

I'm ari3132 on Lunaescence and Fan Fiction!

While Kri's is WinterCanvas on Fan Fiction!

We've created these original characters over hours of obsessing over Naruto and OHSHC bishies and have decided that we need to put our dirty tactful minds together to create… this! Whatever this is… ^-^

There are two original characters that we've created. Mine is up first, for, the perspectives change as we take turns posting the chapters.

Kri: neither I nor Ari own OHSHC or Naruto, their characters or their fandoms; they belong to their respectful owners. We do, however, own this plot and the original characters! Please don't steal!

Now.

ON TO FIC ~

* * *

**Chapter 1: Aria: Surprise, Surprise!**

Looking down at my sketch pad, I licked my dry lips. They faintly tasted of the strawberry lip-gloss my mother bought me. Which reminds me, maybe I should buy that green apple flavored one that Amaya suggested? Both lip-glosses are by my favorite makeup bran- "Aria~! My sweet little devil~! May I plant a kiss upon those pink, pouting lips?" Tamaki asked with enthusiasm, his slender but firm hand tilting my head up by my chin, my dark emerald orbs staring up into his violet ones. His yellow-blonde hair in deep contrast with my dark raven locks. But those eyes… Damn. Did sparkles always have to show up wherever he went? I giggled quietly, a small tint of rose crossing my cheeks. He knew I didn't fond over him in that way. He was attractive, sure. But he was more like a brotherly figure for me. He has been for a while now.

I shook my head in a gentle reply and pulled my head away from his fingertips, causing him to run away and hide in his depressed corner, him growing mushrooms in the farthest corner. I all but sweat dropped and heaved a mushroom sigh as I turned to face my little group at the small tea-table.

"I'm sorry, Boss, but we're preserving these lips for us," shouted both mischievous devils as their auburn heads popped up right next to both sides of my head. Their shouting making my ears ring, I audibly hissed and pouted my full lips slightly, being encircled by both of their arms as they continued to rest their heads on my shoulders. I rolled my dark emerald orbs and looked over to Amaya, a silent plea placing across my eyes.

While I very much adored the twin devils, considering we got along so well: our personalities were so alike. But, I was much more open to people; despite my past.

Oh well, the twin devil's will figure themselves out some day.

Haruhi noticed my expression first and she smiled knowingly, she had been in my shoes before-still was for that matter. Her bright cherry-wood brown eyes glanced over her cup of Jasmine tea, attempting to catch her attention from her conversation with Honey-sempai, a silent Mori-sempai laying his head down on the table; taking a nap with a sleep bubble forming out of his nose.

It worked. She caught Amaya's attention.

Amaya turned her aquatic eyes to my silent plea and realizing my predicament of being trapped, she growled in warning at the twin devils, her five-foot-one-self-standing and to glare daggers at them.

How could anyone not love Amaya and her strong personality? Sure. She was a little… Sadistic? Dark? Secret Temptress? Eh. It didn't matter; she was a beautiful brunette haired-blue eyed friend that always made it her mission to make sure everyone was happy.

"Both of you! Leave Aria alone!" Amaya's voice boomed with authority, everyone-even on occasion, Kyoya Ootori-tended to stop what they were doing to listen to her if she had something to say. But only if she used her authoritive voice…

The twins gasped and backed away from me, their arms unclasping me and giving me my personal space back. I smiled brightly and nodded my thanks to Amaya. She winked and turned back to Honey-sempai's awaiting face as he smiled brightly at me. I winked at him and then turned my attention back to my sketch pad. It held a single sketch of a boy, a boy I saw in my dreams a few days ago…

Maybe I should just stop this, maybe… Maybe I should take the advice he gave me, and open up more to the people around him. Maybe I should just allow myself that much… Just because father and mother don't listen doesn't mean that others won't listen. Mayb-

_Scratch Scratch_

What the hell? I looked up at the group, none of them seeming to notice the eerie noise. Maybe I just heard something.

_Scratch Scratch_

I jerked my head painfully to the right, not paying too much mind to the pain as I let my eyes trail toward the changing rooms, the scratching noise significantly growing louder. But still… No one seemed to notice as their chatting continued. Were they stupid? Were they deaf? How could they not hear that sound?

I pulled my legs up and stood my full four-foot-eleven, watching as all the eyes of the room turned their gazes to me. Wondering what has gotten into me. I pointed childishly to the changing room doors and waited for someone to notice the sounds.

No one did.

I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as I quickly stalk towards the tall doors, the sound seemingly getting louder and harsher.

"What is that?" I heard Kaoru gasp as he, being the first one to acknowledge the sound, stood up from his seat next to Hikaru and Kyoya. I turn to all of them and glare at them as I gesture towards the door, them all seeming to give me confused expressions. I shook my small head in annoyance as I turned my full body towards the doors and reached out with my hands to clench onto the handles. I turned the knob and pushed it in, gasping at the sight before me.

A VERY large white dog was looking down at my face, his eyes frightened and confused as he towered above me. Even on all four legs, he stood taller than my height. Was I scared?

Slightly.

Was I so scared, that I would forget the training my aunt taught me?

Not a chance.

I reach out with my left hand, I would have knelt, but considering the dogs size… Do I really need to? He simply stared into my deep green hues, his slants for eyes looking down into mine with honest curiosity and fright. Before. Finally. His gaze softened and he smiled with his large dark-brown-dog lips as he lowered himself onto his belly and nuzzled my face with his nose. I smiled brightly and raised my hand, scratching the spot in-between his eyes, a favorite among all the dogs I've ever encountered.

This dog wasn't any different. He barked his approval and licked my face with his very large tongue. I laughed and very quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I buried my face into his neck, ignoring all the gasps of fright and confusion behind me.

"Aria!" I heard Amaya gasp in fear as the dog licked my face, probably enjoying the taste of my lip-gloss. I backed away from the dog and gave it a stern look.

My eyes told it to stop with authority. It tilted its head slightly in confusion. But it did stop.

I nodded in approval and pet the top of its head, kissing its nose.

"W-Where did that… d-dog come from?" Haruhi stammered out in shock and confusion as the hurrying sound of feet were shuffling towards my direction. I shrugged my shoulders and scratched the spot right behind its ears, it hummed in delight.

"Akamaru!" I heard five simultaneous male voices shout from the open changing room. All of them held distraught fear in their different toned pitches.


	2. Amaya: Introductions

Kri: Hi everyone, thakns for reading our little story! I'm sorry if this story is a little slow, we hope you enjoy it as it will get much more exciting later on! Please do enjoy!

Ari: . she's so weird. Anyway, this is her characters perspective of the story, then, nect chapter; it will be back on mine… then hers again the next chapter… Do you see where were going with this? ^-^ if not, you'll get it later!

Disclaimer: WE NO OWN OHSHC OR NARUTO, just this little plot. ~

Amaya: Introductions

"What the fuck is going on?" I said while walking towards Aria. "Where the hell did this dog come from?" I questioned bringing my attention to Aria who just merely shrugged. Then an outburst came from the changing room… that's when _they _appeared.

"Akamaru!" Multiple voices and trampling feet could be heard coming out of the changing rooms. A boy with dark hair, tanned skin, and red upside down triangles upon his face appeared. He looked around and once his attention was brought upon the dog he immediately smiled a toothy grin. "Akamaru! Thank Kami you're okay!" Then another boy appeared and jumped in the air landing upon the poor dog boy… this one had a pineapple shaped head with hair to match.

"Shika watch where the fuck you're going!" The dog boy said being trampled onto the ground by the pineapple shaped man. The pineapple shaped man-Shika?- brought out a weapon and all of the guests including the hosts became afraid.

"Nobody move!" He said with a very serious expression.

"Shikamaru calm yourself I highly doubt a place like this is harmful." Next a man with spiky silver hair with half his face covered scanned his surroundings and smiled. I understood why he thought of that… come on a pink room with a bunch of pretty boys. I'm surprised he didn't think this was debauchery or some shit.

"Hello I am Kakaashi Hatake and this is our team. Sorry for the intrusion but we have no idea what's going on."

Tamaki nodded and smiled. "Hello I'm Tamaki Suoh and welcome to our host club."

Then once all the hosts' members were speaking to Kakashi… one more member of Kakashi's team appeared and wow...He had raven locks, dark onyx eyes, and pale skin. He was literally the sexiest person I've ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but grow a tint of red on my cheeks. Aria then nudged me because she caught my staring gaze and I whispered in her ear.

"Can I say I feel a little hot and bothered right now?" Aria then narrowed her eyes in disapproval shaking her head. It was so quiet only Aria and I could hear.

"…What a drag…" Arias head immediately shifted her attention towards Shikamaru and I could already tell who she secretly admired. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and said, "Feeling a little precipitation in your pants." Aria elbowed me in the rib causing me to stagger to the floor not to mention getting everyone's attention.

"Don't mind me…just in pain down here." I looked up at everyone and then looked up at the raven haired boy. He just rolled his eyes and said, "Hn…" This really got on my nerves for some reason.

"What do you mean hn…" I said sticking my tongue out at him. Silence immediately fell into the room and he just stared at me in annoyance.

"Hmph…" He responded unemotionally.

"Are you incapable of using actual words or are you just stupid?" I said bluntly.

"...Hn…" He said turning back his attention to the group. I scrunched up my nose; he was definitely a challenge. I am determined on winning that challenge.

Kakashi then looked at the rest of the Ouran Host Club group and said "Now let me introduce everyone properly. This Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru."

Kiba smiled a cheeky grin leading Akamaru to bark. I looked at Aria she had the expression when she was looking at that Shika kid. I smirked and turned back to the boys.

"This is Shikamaru Nara." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck looking the other way with a neutral face expression... honestly… I didn't know what Aria saw in this guy. The other guy yeah but this guy looks like a lazy ass who needs to cut his hair.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi stated.

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at the boy he had the most unsmiling expression. His gaze then turned to me and unlike the others his eyes held mine for at least five seconds or even more. It was like looking into endless silk sheets with a shine reflecting them in the sun. My eyes widened and he instantly looked the other way. I bet I looked like an owl staring at him… come here my pretty. How attractive does that sound?

Kyoya introduced the rest of our host club and he gladly offered them a seat into the host club.

"Guys looks like we have to stay here for awhile…what a drag." Shikamaru sighed and immediately Kiba questioned.

"So you mean to tell me we have to dress up and basically seduce women?"

"If you put laymen's terms yes." Kyoya said while scribbling into his notepad.

"Well count me in!" Kiba said excitedly.

"Hn.. This is such a waste of time." Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh Sasuke give it a chance maybe you'll actually find someone of your interest," Kakashi said reading into his orange book.

"Time is something you have plenty of here! So get over it chicken butt!" I said rolling on the floor after I laughed so hard.

Everyone couldn't help but smirk or lightly snicker. I looked up at Sasuke and he gave me a _you_ _didn't just say that_ expression. I cheekily smiled and continued to roll around on the floor.

"Well looks like we'll be staying here team." Kakashi said smiling. Kyoya handed each of the boys a bag containing their new clothes for their host club experience.

"You do have a chicken butt though." Amaya snickered looking at Sasuke.

"Shut up." He said flatly.


End file.
